


Something in the Air

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [26]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2X00 (The Christmas Invasion), Angst, Gen, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything’s going to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v235/helygen/LJ_RTBD/exhausted.gif).

_Something in the air. Something coming._

He’s running out of time; he can feel the danger closing in on them but he doesn’t know what it is and neither is he in any fit state to help. This regeneration sickness is some of the worst he’s ever known and he wonders briefly how much his body will endure before he’s forced to regenerate a second time. Would he survive a second regeneration so soon?

He doesn’t, can’t, know. All he can do is warn them.

_Warn Rose, keep Rose safe, that’s the most important thing of all._

“Brain — collapsing —”

Jackie and Mickey are both trying to help him but it’s Rose he wants, Rose he needs to warn.

_Rose, I —_

He swivels around as much as he can and catches hold of Rose’s arms, clinging to them tightly and desperately trying to force his failing brain to let him speak the words he needs. Speaking is a huge effort but he knows he has to do this.

“P— the Pilot Fish. The Pilot Fish mean... that something — something —”

_Almost there_. He takes a deep breath. Then another.

“Something's coming.”

_I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._

He’s done what he needs to do and collapses into the arms of the woman he would do anything to protect ...

_Rose —_

… and everything goes black.


End file.
